wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunstone (GoddessOfCarries)
Sunstone is part of the Force Of Nature experiment. She belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. This file is not to be edited by anyone else, including grammar and spelling mistakes. Appearance Our very first subject happens to be one of our most successful ones. She still looks like her dragon counterpart, her complexion being a pale sun-yellow and with a tail, both covered with normal dragon scales. The subject's underbelly and legs are covered with a layer of fur, which is a dusty but deep golden brown. She has a pair of ears that resembles a corgi's, as well as bright, excited eyes that don't carry much of a warning sign. They are a very dull green in color. Her claws are more like paws instead, and although she retains her dragon claws, they are considerably shorter than a real dragon's. Subject 1 has the SandWing sail on her back, but her tail lacks the venomous barb and she can wag it like an actual dog. She lacks a pair of horns. The subject is currently in a healthy state, and would not be leaving the Pegasanctuary at any moment. She seems to be perfectly at home here, anyways. Behavior Subject 1 has visibly more personality than any of our other subjects here, although this is arguably due to the animal we've chosen for her. She has no memories or recollections of her past life, and we intend to keep it as such. The subject is very friendly and non-threatening, often bounding up to another subject or caretaker and asking them to play. She doesn't know the word "shy", and will greet anyone happily before she forms an opinion about them. She seems to wag her tail when she's feeling good, and shows a visible lack of energy when encountering negative stimuli. She has the emotional range of a normal dragon and the intelligence of a small dragonet. Subject 1 is obedient and easily tamed, as long as you show no signs of aggression. She isn't completely harmless, though. She will growl at anyone who seems to be dangerous, and she is fiercely loyal to her caretakers. She seems to make long-lasting impressions and is pretty stubborn. Do not approach with intent to cause harm. She has once bitten another caretaker who seemed to be attacking the one she's close to. She is not hostile and normally cannot inflict major harm, but do not take this for granted. The subject enjoys company, and will seem to cry if left alone for too long. She is fully capable of speech and will often talk to our scientists and caretakers. The subject is allowed near other non-violent subjects as long as the other subjects are in stable condition. Subject 1 shows no intent to cause harm. She also can feel emotions very strongly and seems to greatly desire affection. She also can sense when a caretaker or subject is in pain or is feeling upset, and would try to nuzzle them in an attempt to comfort them. It is believed that she is empathetic. She has shown visible positive interactions to certain subjects and staff members, and visible negative ones to others. For those who have neutral reactions, she would wag her tail in friendly greeting and smile. To get on her good side, pet her on the head gently and let her brush against you, she seems to enjoy that greatly. Abilities Speed The subject's greatest strength seems to lie in her quickness. She can run extremely fast, and this doesn't seem to hurt her paws. With further training, this can become her greatest advantage. Agility The subject also shows considerably good agility, and is generally not clumsy. In an obstacle course, she does pretty well and manages to avoid most things in her path. She is also capable of making sharper turns. Bite Subject 1 has fully grown teeth, and they function very well in combat. She will resort sinking them into an enemy's skin when attacking. Her bite causes about as much damage as a normal dragon bite would, and seems to be her main form of offense. Intelligence While not the smartest subject, she still has relatively good intellect. She has a moderate vocabulary and is fully capable of speech, and shows good amount of understanding. She is undergoing teaching by her caretaker, Farya. She is slowly but surely improving, though. Weaknesses Defense The subject, although in a healthy state, is physically weak and would not last long in a real fight. She also doesn't have much of a fighting instinct. She seems highly susceptible to physical wounds and illnesses, so food given to her must be monitored strictly. Adaptability The subject is sensitive to change, such as one in her surroundings, and can get extremely disturbed if her usual living conditions are thrown into upheaval. She dislikes cold temperatures and loathes the smell of mint. Flight Despite her speed on her ground, Subject 1 has very poor flying skills. She also seems to get dizzy if she spends too much time airborne. Backstory/Notable Events Pre-transformation Subject 1 was an unlucky victim from the war. She was rescued and brought to the Pegasanctuary. In that moment, she suffered from various wounds and was confirmed to have depression and major PTSD from losing her family to the war. When she was under care by the scientists, she would often cry and say that she wishes for everything to end. When she's fully healed, we've given her a choice to experience a second life, and she agreed. We started the transformation process. We did not expect much from our first experiment, and we were as careful as possible to make sure we did not end up causing further harm. Surprisingly, we were very much successful. The subject was reborn as a healthy dragon/corgi half-breed. She doesn't recall anything prior to the experiment, and instead of crying, she now smiles brightly. Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+